The Cursed Dire Wolf
by NBR2332
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OC. This story is a direct sequel of The Original Dire Wolf which is yet to be completed and is currently being rewritten.


Ch.1

* * *

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The shrill scream of a woman going through the pains of labor echoed off of the walls of the private room inside the Konoha Hospital, that had been expertly sealed off to everyone but a select few that had known about the woman's pregnancy. "Damn you Minato! This is all your fault, you bastard!" She roared to the man next to her as she crushed his hands that were holding hers as a sign of support. The now named Minato tried his best to not grunt in pain, but couldn't help but fall to his knees from the woman's grip of death.

Namikaze Minato has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He is considered quite handsome and many women are infatuated with him. His attire consists a standard Konoha uniform with two armbands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, blue sandals, and a short-sleeved, white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori is decorated with flame motifs on the edges, with the kanji for Yondaime Hokage written vertically on the back.

"Come on Tsunade, you're doing fine," Minato said in a soothing tone to the mother of his first and second child, Tsunade Senju, one of the Three Legendary Sannin.

Tsunade took another deep breath to let out another agonizing scream. "Damn you Minato, this is all your fault." She roared at the Hokage as she continued to push, with a sheen of sweat coating her face.

"That's it Tsunade-sama, you're almost there! I can see the head!" Exclaimed the women delivering the baby.

"Just hurry up and get him the hell out of me before he kills me Shizune!" Tsunade shouted at her longtime apprentice.

"Don't worry Tsunade, you're doing great. Just a little more and it will all be over soon." Encouraged the blonde Hokage.

"You shut the fuck up! This is all your kami-damn fault! I wouldn't be in this mess if you could just keep it in your pants." Screamed Tsunade.

"It's technically both of our faults," Minato muttered to himself but she heard him anyway. Tsunade raised her free hand to strike the face of the young kage. Before she could hit him though, Minato used Kawarimi to replace himself with the nearest object which, unfortunately for the target, was a man with long, spiky, white hair tied up into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. He has two red lines that go down the length of his face. His attire consists of mesh armor under a green, short shirt kimono and matching pants with mesh armor visible at the wrists and ankles. He is also wearing hand guards, a black belt, red wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on both sides, and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil. This person is Jiraiya, another one of the Three Legendary Sannin, Minato's former sensei and Tsunade's old teammate, who was quickly launched through the wall by one of Tsunade's legendary punches.

'Sorry Sensei, better you than me.' Minato thought sympathetically as he gazed at the Jiraiya-shaped hole in the wall. The legendary shinobi's legs were dangling were the only parts visible over the broken piece of wall. Luckily, the room next door was empty, leaving no-one but the small group to hear his groans if misery.

Minato was pulled from his thoughts by when Tsunade screamed. "Get this fucking brat out of me already!"

"You're almost done Tsunade-sama! Just one more push!" Shizune encouraged her teacher.

"You're almost there Tsunade! You can do it!" Minato shouted excitedly.

It was about another few minutes or so when Tsunade gave one final shout of exertion and the first cries of a baby filled the room. Shizune, with a tender smile on her face, gently grabbed the newborn, cut the umbilical cord, cleaned and wrapped him up in a small orange blanket and handed him over to a waiting Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, allow me to introduce your son, Senju Naruto," Shizune said gently as she handed the baby to her.

Naruto was the very same name of the protagonist in Jiraiya's very first book and lone non-erotic novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi." It took a little research on Tsunade's part to make sure her son's name didn't come from something perverted. Once she made sure of that, she agreed to name him Naruto.

The tired but happy Tsunade gazed down at the crying baby in her arms. "Hello, little one." She cooed as she brushed her hands over her baby's bright, blonde hair and round face, as she smiled lovingly at her baby.

Naruto stopped crying and focused his bright, blue eyes to his mother. After staring at his mother with childish curiosity, he smiled back and stretched out his arms to touch his mothers face.

"Look, he has Minato's eyes, hair, and face. He's like a mini Minato." Jiraiya said after miraculously recovering from his injured state in order to see his godson.

"He has Tsunade's nose and eye shape, and his skin tone is as light as hers." Spoke an elderly man as he came over to see his second grandson in all but blood. He has spiky, gray, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. This old man is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former sensei of both Tsunade and Jiraiya, and Minato's predecessor, and the former Sandaime Hokage.

"He's beautiful Tsunade-sama!" Shizune gushed as she looked at her newborn godson.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Tsunade whispered to herself. "Don't you agree, Minato?" She asked him without looking away from her baby.

"Definitely, and when he gets older he'll have hundreds of ladies chasing after him." Minato chuckled.

"Ha! Like any of those little tramps will be good enough for my sweet, little Naru-chan. I won't let any of those hussies sink their claws into him." Huffed Tsunade, never taking her eyes of Naruto as he smiled back at her. "I already have to beat away the girls away that get too close to my cute, little Fen-chan." This caused the others in the room to chuckle.

Minato suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find his other son. He had bright blue eyes like Minato, but unlike him, the boy had long, pitch black hair that reached his shoulders and he had a feminine face that could easily be mistaken for a girl. He wore a dark blue shirt and black shorts. He is the firstborn five-year-old son of Tsunade and Minato, Senju Fenrir. "Tou-san, I want to see Otouto." The boy whined with a pout.

Minato chuckled at his son. "Okay Fen-kun, come over here and take a look at your baby brother." Fenrir walked over to the edge of the bed and locked eyes with Naruto. After a few minutes of staring at one another, Naruto smiled at his older brother.'I will protect that smile of yours otouto and I will destroy anyone who would dare to try and harm you.' If the others weren't too busy being distracted by Naruto's cuteness they would have noticed Fenrir's eyes morph into a red color with a two tomoe in each eye before changing back to bright blue.

"Naru-chan, that's Fen-chan. He's your older brother." Said Tsunade, introducing the two brothers to each other.

"Tsunade-sama, I'd like to take Naruto to the maternity ward to make sure that Naruto is in good health. I also want to give you a sedative so that you can sleep for a while and let your body recover from the strain." Shizune said in a professional manner.

"Fine, but don't let anyone else touch my Naru-chan. Is that cleat?" Tsunade sternly requested.

"Of course, I won't let anyone else touch a single hair on his head." Tsunade's apprentice affirmed and proceeded to give her the sedative and took Naruto in her possession.

As they left the private room Minato sealed it with a blood seal that would keep everyone except for Shizune, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Fenrir, and himself from entering. As Shizune made her way to the maternity ward for Naruto's check-up, Jiraiya and Hiruzen finally had a moment alone to give their heartfelt words to Minato.

Jiraiya patted his former student on the back. "Well now Minato, I believe that congratulations are in order! You have a second son! How do you feel?"

"Good… I feel good." Minato said with a proud smile on his face. "I was certainly more prepared than the first time this happened." They couldn't help but shiver at the memory of when Tsunade returned to Konoha for the first time in years, in all her righteous fury, and barged into the Hokage's office and demanded to know where Jiraiya's "stupid blonde student" was so she could rip his balls off and make him choke on them.

"W-well at least no one has been seriously beaten this time around." Said Jiraiya with a nervous chuckle.

'Speak for yourself sensei.' Minato broke into a cold sweat when he remembered how Tsunade literally had his balls in a vice grip and threatened to rip them off if he ever got her pregnant again. Minato swore that day that he would never have a drunken one night stand again.

Minato looked to his eldest child, "You're a big brother now Fenrir, and that's a big responsibility. It's going to be your job to protect him when I'm not around."

"Yes, Tou-san. I'll definitely protect otouto. I'll especially protect from the Ero-Sennin's and the Hentai-Kage's pervertedness." Jiraiya and Hiruzen couldn't help but face fault at the boy's words.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" The perverted duo shouted together.

"Ahem," Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Anyway, I think it's time to celebrate!" Jiraiya jovially exclaimed. "Minato, Let's head back to your place and open the bottle of sake you got from the Land of Honey that you've been saving for a special occasion! And the birth of your son definitely falls into that category! Besides, we can't let sake from the Land of Honey go to waste, now can we? Any sake that comes out of that place is the best stuff around." Jiraiya added with a smirk.

Minato chuckled. "All right, let's go celebrate this special occasion! The paperwork will still be there in the morning." Minato turned towards Hiruzen, "Hiruzen, Will you be joining us?"

"I'd be delighted to." Answered the former Hokage. Today was a day worth celebrating about.

But before the three men and one child could leave, there was a sudden chill in the air. They knew something terrible was about to happen. They could feel it deep in their bones.

"What was that? Did either of you feel that as well?" Hiruzen asked the other two men who nodded their heads

* * *

It was a typical night in the village. Civilians and shinobi alike were out and about spending time with their family and friends. Moving soundlessly among them was a man that wore a dark cloak with the hood pulled over and a yellow mask with black a flame. The masked man landed in a deserted alley with one knee on the ground. He raised his left arm with a shout, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and slammed his hand onto the ground where several black markings spread from the center of his palm.

All conversations around the village were cut off as a huge cloud of smoke appeared in the village causing several buildings to be destroyed and knocking down several civilians.

"What happened?"

"Was it an accident?"

Several civilians near the explosion were shocked and confused as to what had just happened.

When the smoke cleared, there stood an enormous fox with nine tails swaying behind it.

"That's…!" A civilian on the ground was wide-eyed and the fearful at the sight in front of him. "N-no way…! Kyūbi!

"Run!"

"It's the Kyūbi!"

"Help!"

"We're done for!"

"Go, Kyūbi!" The masked man commanded the fox.

And then the village descended into madness.

The fox destroyed several buildings with its claws and tails. It gave a mighty roar, the shockwaves from that alone shattered glass, and flung people, and destroyed entire buildings that were in its path.

The village was in total chaos. Everyone was running, civilians trampled over each other trying to get to safety and the shinobi were confused but tried to battle the nine tails, only to be swept aside with a single swipe of its claws.

A young shinobi with gravity-defying, spiky, silver hair appeared before them. "Hokage-sama, the Kyūbi has appeared in the village and has started to rampage. Many buildings have already been destroyed and many civilians and shinobi have lost their lives." The shinobi reported.

Minato and the others were shocked. 'Shit, why did the Kyūbi have to appear today of all days.' Minato ground his teeth in frustration. The day that was supposed to be one of celebration quickly turned into one of their nightmares.

"Kakashi, has Kushina returned from her assignment yet?" The Hokage asked his student. With Kushina's help subduing the Kyūbi will be much easier than if he were to do it alone.

"No Hokage-sama." Minato cursed. Without her, things would only be more difficult.

"Hiruzen, sound the call for all of our forces to prepare for a counterattack! Then head to the tower and organize them from there! Jiraiya-sensei, I need you to help evacuate the civilians; get them to the shelters as quickly as you can. I'll head out and try to Hiraishin the Kyūbi outside of the village." Ordered Minato with an authoritative voice that showed why he was the Hokage. The two men nodded in confirmation and went to follow their orders. Minato then turned to Kakashi agent with a very serious look on his face. "Kakashi, how exactly did Kyūbi appear within the village without anyone noticing?"

"Minato-sensei, the Kyūbi appeared in a huge cloud of smoke," Kakashi replied to Minato.

Minato's eyes widened in disbelief. 'A summoning technique, but that's impossible. The only person capable of summoning the Kyūbi is…No way, it can't be… tou-san!' Minato couldn't believe that it was his father attacking the village. It had been twenty years since he last saw him. When his mother died, his father had taken him to Konoha and left him there. He should either be extremely old by now or he should have died of old age. But there was no-one else he could think of that could summon and control the massive beast.

Minato turned to look at his son. "Fenrir, I need you to stay here. Can you do that for me." Fenrir nodded his head. He turned back to Kakashi, " Kakashi, I need you to stay and watch over him for me."

"But Mina-"

Minato cut him off, "Please Kakashi, I need you to do this for me."

Kakashi hesitated for a second before relenting. "Yes sensei, I'll watch over him for you."

"Thank you."

'This is Konoha's darkest hour… I just hope that the Will of Fire will not be extinguished tonight.' Thought Minato worriedly before he Shunshined away so that he could protect the village.

* * *

The fighting against the Kyūbi was intense. The Konoha shinobi fought desperately against the Kyūbi, but it was no use. Their attacks did no damage to the Kyūbi and any shinobi that attacked it smacked away by its massive arm and were killed instantly.

The fox began to gather a massive amount of chakra to unleash its most powerful attack. When it finished gathering the chakra in its mouth, a giant, purple mass in the shape of a sphere was launched towards Hokage Monument, but instead of obliterating the faces of the previous Hokage, it… stopped. The Bijūdama was being absorbed until it completely disappeared.

Standing at the top the Yondaime Hokage's head was Minato himself, holding one of his custom-made Hiraishin Kunai in his hands. There was a flash of light off in the distance, followed by a large explosion that shook the earth.

'For this large a scale, I'll have to be careful where I send it.'

The current Ino-Shika-Cho watched as the Kyūbi's attack was absorbed and teleported away.

"The jutsu that stopped the Kyūbi's attack must be the jikūkan kekkai." Akimichi Chōza voiced.

"Is it Minato?" Nara Shikaku asked.

"It has to be. The only person capable of using the Hiraishin: Dōrai is him." Replied Yamanaka Inoichi.

Back to Minato, a spiraling void appeared behind him. The figure of the dark cloaked, yellow masked man appeared behind Minato with his hand stretched out ready to grab him. Minato turned around quickly and struck at his head with the kunai but it phased all the way through him. The masked man caught Minato's wrist.

"I'm your opponent… and it's all over." Minato's form distorted as he was being sucked into a vortex. He quickly teleported away before he was completely sucked in. "He flew away. He's fast. Next time, I'll get him faster. The instant we make contact." The masked man said before he disappeared.

* * *

Minato landed on the grass with a grunt of pain. 'My attack missed. But he materialized and instantly tried to drag me in. What is that jutsu?' He thought to himself as he slowly made his way to stand.

The masked man suddenly appeared in front of Minato. "I won't let you get away." He tells him.

'He uses the teleportation jutsu too?' Minato grabbed one of his kunai that stabbed into the ground in front of him. 'Is that how he was able to move around in the village unnoticed? A shinobi who outmaneuvered the Anbu protecting the village, was able to find the location of the Kyūbi, tamed it and… went in and out of the barrier surrounding Konoha without being caught.' An image of his father came to mind. 'I know of only one shinobi capable of this but…'

"You, who are you?" Minato asked the masked man.

"My name has long since been forgotten and despised in the history of this village." He paused. "My name is Uchiha Madara!"

"No, you are not him. Although your chakra signature feels familiar, your chakra signature feels nothing like his." Minato said trying to figure out the identity of the man claiming to be the gosht of the Uchiha.

'How would he know what Madara's chakra signature feels like? Something is strange with this situation.' The

"At this point, it doesn't matter who you are. But why are targeting Konoha?"

"I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or that it's for peace." He raised his left arm and released a chain hidden in his sleeve.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the fake Madara and got into a battle stance. 'Whatever the case, he's no ordinary man! He can control the Kyūbi and his jikūkan kekkai surpasses both the Nidaime's and mine. And he has some dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now or he'll be even more trouble than the Kyūbi!' Minato watched as the masked man had two braces clamped on both wrists the end of the chain on each. 'If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow and the battlefield will become even more chaotic. If he's anything like tou-san, I can't keep the Kyūbi under the Kuchiyose no Jutsu for too long. I just have to entrust the village to the Sandaime. As for me… I must take this guy down right here!'

"Now that I have freed the Kyūbi, you people have no hope left!"

The two shinobi dashed towards each other. Minato raised his kunai to pierce through the enemies chest, only to phase right through him and caught in chains. Minato quickly used his Hiraishin to escape.

'His flesh… My physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes himself materialize to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows!' Minato observed his opponent. 'But his risk lies during the moment of his attack. And considering the time remaining on the Kyūbi's Kuchiyose no Jutsu, he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other… will win this match!'

Minato and the masked shinobi charged at each other once again. Minato launched his kunai watched as passed through opponent's head, while the masked shinobi reached out to try and grab Minato. Minato formed his strongest attack, the Rasengan, in his right hand

"I win." The unknown shinobi said to himself.

Just before the mysterious shinobi reached Minato, Minato disappeared right before his very eyes. He reappeared above him and slammed his Rasengan into his unprotected back, and smashed him into the ground sending rocks flying in all directions.

'Damn it! He flew to that kunai from earlier!' The masked shinobi thought to himself through the pain.

"That was my Hiraishin, Level 2," Minato said and he put one of his Hiraishin marks on the enemy shinobi's back.

The masked shinobi jumped away and landed on a rock clutching his left arm that was dripping blood and some sort of white substance. HIs hand slowly melted and off and detached from his arm and fell to the ground.

"You got me." The injured shinobi praised. "This is what is meant by "elusive." I should have never let my guard down."

Minato suddenly appeared before him slamming his hand onto his chest and kunai into the right side.

The masked shinobi gasped in pain from the sudden attack. 'Hiraishin no Jutsu! So that's it… He marked my body somewhere!'

Black markings spread out from Minato's palm all over his body. "A Keiyaku Fūin? You intend to separate the Kyūbi from me?

"With this, the Kyūbi no longer belongs to you!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen and Jiraiya were currently commanding the Anbu forces in an attempt to fight off the Kyūbi.

HIruzen turned to the Anbu that had gathered behind him. "You must avoid damage to the village!" He told them sternly. "Chase the Kyūbi outside the walls!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Buy me time so that I can execute my jutsu! Do not slow down the attack!" The Sandaime commanded.

"Right! Let's go!" The moved to follow Hiruzen's orders. They charged towards the Kyūbi and threw kunai attached with explosive tags. They were then swatted away with a single swipe from the Kyūbi.

Hiruzen then went through some hand seals and summoned the Monkey King Enma in a cloud of smoke. "The Kyūbi, huh. So the seal was broken?

"We're going to chase it out of the village with the Adamantine Nyoi!" Hiruzen said to his partner.

"Got it! Henge!" There was a puff of smoke and a staff went to Hiruzen, which he caught.

"Let's go, Enma!"

"Right!"

"Extend." The staff extended, hitting the Kyūbi square in the chest and pushing him outside of the village. "I've pushed it out of the village! Don't let up! Keep at him!" Hiruzen encouraged. 'Minato… where are you?!'

* * *

"I must hand it to you Yondaime Hokage. You wounded me and managed to pull out the Kyūbi. However, the Kyūbi will be mine eventually. I'm going to rule the world… And there are so many ways to go about that." The masked enemy said as he warped away in a swirling vortex.

'That tone… He's not joking around.' Minato then teleported himself to the battlefield to join the fight against the Kyūbi. The first thing he notices once he arrived was that shinobi were not doing so well and the Kyūbi was preparing to unleash another Bijūdama.

While the Kyūbi was gathering chakra the giant toad, Gamabunta was summoned by Minato and landed on top of Kyūbi.

"It's the Yondaime Hokage!" Called out one of the shinobi

"Hold down the Kyūbi for just a while!" Minato said to his toad summons.

"That's going to be tough… even for me!" Replied Gamabunta.

"In order to transport something this big, I'll need just as much chakra." Before the Bijūdama could be launched, both Minato, and the Kyūbi disappeared.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Fenrir and Kakashi were both in the maternity ward where they were watching over Naruto. Minato suddenly appeared in the hospital.

"Minato-sensei!"

"Tou-san!"

Both, Kakashi and Fenrir rushed to his side.

"Minato-sensei, what happened? Has the situation been resolved?" Kakashi asked apprehensively.

"Not yet, I've teleported the Kyūbi away from the village… But, I'm going to need Naruto's help if I'm to defeat the Kyūbi." Minato said, confusing them both. How was a baby that was just for a few hours ago supposed to help defeat the Kyūbi?

"Tou-san, will otouto really be able to help you?" Fenrir asked his father.

"Yes Fen-kun, your brother will definitely be able to save everyone." Minato's face then became grim. "Fenrir, please take care of Naruto and your mother." With those words to his son, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

'Will otouto really be alright.'

 **"Don't worry pup,** " a deep, guttural voice in his head sounded, **"he'll be fine. I promise."** Fenrir immediately recognized the voice. He closed his. When he opened them, he found himself on a mountaintop that stood above the clouds. In Front of him was a massive, midnight blue wolf with blue eyes and black markings all over its body, and ten tails swaying behind him, on a mountaintop that the wolf called Mt. Everest.

When Fenrir had asked where in the Elemental Nations this mountain was, the wolf replied that this mountain was not located anywhere in the Elemental Nations, that the location of this mountain was somewhere very far away. A place that they could never hope to reach.

"Hey Fenrir, are you ever going to tell why we have the same name or how you got inside me in the first place? Every time I ask you refuse to tell me." One of the many things that the boy was confused about was how and why they both had the same name, along with how the wolf even got inside of him in the first place.

 **"Like I keep telling you pup, I'll tell when you're older. If I told now it would only confuse that tiny, stupid brain of yours."** Replied the wolf in a bored tone.

Fenrir bristled at the insult. "You're the stupid one, you baka-dog breath!"

The wolf's eye twitched at the insult and let out a low growl. **"What did call me, you damn brat?!"**

"You heard me, you dumb dog!"

The wolf was about to hurl more insults at the boy but stopped himself before he did. **'This is stupid. I'm not having some petty argument with what is essentially myself.'** The wolf let out a snort and looked intently at the boy in front of him. **'Black hair, blue eyes, and a feminine looking face. Yup, he definitely looks the same as before, or is it we? Shit, this is so fucking confusing. You know what, it would be easier for the both of us if we just identified each other as separate beings. Even if we are two halves of the same soul. Stupid Jiji, why the hell did you have to go and do something so annoying.'**

 **"Look pup, I promise that I'll tell you everything when you're older. But for now, you just have to be patient. I want you to be able to understand everything I tell you. Now get outta here, I wanna take a nap."** The wolf laid its head on its paws and closed its eyes.

Fenrir grumbled something about lazy dogs before he disappeared.

Fenrir opened one of his blue eyes and stared at the empty space where the boy was standing. **'Things will definitely be interesting** with **us around.'** With that final thought, the wolf closed his eye to take his long, well-deserved nap.

* * *

Two days had passed since the Kyūbi attacked the village and was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. The village was buzzing with activity. Shinobi and civilian alike were busy helping with repairs to the village, some parts more devastated than others from the fox's attacks.

But even as the people were busy working, their mood was still somber since it was only yesterday that the funeral service for the Yondaime Hokage, shinobi, and civilians that had lost their lives was held. There virtually was not a single person that did not lose a loved one, not to mention the loss of the village's beloved Hokage and hero had greatly affected every citizen of the leaf many other throughout the Land of Fire.

After the battle, Jiraiya was offered the position of Godaime Hokage but he refused. So it was decided by the Fire Daimyō and the Grand Fire Council that Hiruzen would retake his position as the Hokage since there were no other viable candidates. It was a bitter pill to swallow but, he knew it had to be done. He could not allow Danzō, that old war hawk, to become the Hokage. He would plunge Konoha into an age of darkness if he was ever in power.

At the end of the funeral, Hiruzen announced that Minato had defeated the Kyūbi by sealing it in the body of a young child and that he had asked that child be treated as a hero. But sadly, just as the old Hokage had feared, the wound that the Kyūbi had caused its destruction had caused the people to focus their anger and sorrow at the child. At one point many, out of fear, were calling for the child's death, claiming the Kyūbi would take over its container and finish what it started. The rest simply wanted the child to die because they were blinded by revenge for the fox.

This was halted immediately when the village head released a massive amount of killing intent on both civilian and shinobi, causing them to cower in fear at his display of power. He told how ashamed he was at their reaction, that they dishonored Minato's memory and sacrifice. Many lowered their heads in shame, but there were many that silly shrugged off the feeling and stubbornly held on to their hatred for both the child and Kyūbi.

That night, Hiruzen declared a new law stating that if anyone speaks out or mentions the Kyūbi or its container, especially to the younger generation, they would be charged with treason and executed without trial, making it an S-class secret.

* * *

Tsunade continued to slumber peacefully in her private hospital room. She would have awakened by now, especially given recent events, but Shizune had decided to inject her with more sedatives to deal with the added stress that had encumbered her to be safe.

Hiruzen and Jiraiya sat at her side, quietly and patiently waiting since she was due to awaken any minute. Her eyes eventually began to flutter open. She quickly shot up when she and was on alert when she caught the form of her sensei sitting next to her.

"Sensei, what are you doing here? Where's Shizune? Where's Naru-chan and Fen-chan? Where are my babies?!" Tsunade asked alarm when she did not see either of her boys.

"Tsunade, there is something important I need to tell you. It seems the birth caused more stress than we were originally lead to believe and you have been asleep for two days. Also… when you were put to sleep we came under attack by the Kyūbi."

She was in complete shock at this news.

"But thankfully we were able to survive and defeat it." Hiruzen continued before she could respond.

This shocked her even more. It was hard to believe that the Kyūbi was defeated given the power of the legendary beast. No one short of her grandfather could fight on par with the fox. The only exception was a kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina, who could mold her chakra into extremely durable chains that could be used to restrain her targets, even tailed beasts.

"We were able to defeat the Kyūbi thanks to Minato. He used a special jutsu that allowed him to rip the Kyūbi's chakra in half and seal it into a child. That child… I am sad to tell you was Naruto."

The room immediately became flooded with a massive amount of killing intent. Hiruzen buckled a bit and felt his breath escape him. He had never seen his student this angry before. Of course, he understood her anger, jinchūriki were treated more like weapons and isolated from society.

"That… that son of a bitch! I'll kill him! I'll make him wish he was never born! I'll rip him apart until there's nothing but little chunks of meat left! How dare he do that my child!" She roared as she started to make her way out of bed. An aura of utter fury surrounded her being, the likes of which could make even a kage level shinobi quiver in fear.

"Tsunade, please calm down! There are still things you don't know yet and need to understand!" Hiruzen pleaded with as he blocked her warpath out the door and latched onto her arm.

"I understand everything perfectly! That bastard sealed one of those monsters into my baby and turned him into a fucking Jinchūriki, and you know damn well how they're treated! When I get my hands on that bastard I'll-!"

"Tsunade, Minato is dead!" Hiruzen interrupted.

She stopped abruptly where she stood. "W-what."

Hiruzen could only sigh sadly. "Minato is dead. the jutsu he used to seal the Kyūbi is called the Shiki Fūjin. It allowed him to call upon the power of the Shinigami and used it to rip the Kyūbi's yin and yang chakra in half sealing the yin chakra into himself." He paused his explanation and took a deep breath before he continued. "The other seal he used was Hakke no Fūin Shiki. He used that seal to imprison the Kyūbi into Naruto but it will also allow Naruto, according to Jiraiya, to use the Kyūbi's chakra. There is a crack in the seal that will allow him to do this, but the problem is that it will weaken over time, thus giving the beast a chance to escape."

When he finished explaining, Tsunade took a moment to think for herself and just growled in frustration. The explanation of what exactly the seal did only serve to make her even angrier. Her current fury was clouding her mind to end the bastard herself for putting such a burden on Naruto's, but she resigned herself to simply curse his soul to hell. Right now she needed to be with her sons.

"Sensei, where are they? Where are Naru-chan and Fen-chan? She asked calmly.

"They're both at the Minato's estate being looked after by Shizune and Jiraiya. But Fenrir…" Hiruzen hesitated.

"What is it? What happened to him? Is something wrong with him?" She asked panickily.

"No, no, he's fine. It's just… When we told him about Minato, he lost consciousness. He woke up yesterday and hasn't said a word to anyone since." Hiruzen said sadly. Fenrir really looked up to his father, but now that father is dead and who knew how that would change him on the inside.

"Take me to them." She needed to see them with her own eyes. She needed to make sure that Fenrir was okay. To make sure he was not mentally scarred from this and to see the effects the sealing had on Naruto.

"Of course."

Tsunade quickly dressed out of her hospital gown and into her normal attire. The two of them then left and snuck through the village, making sure that no one saw that the Senju was here. It did not take long for them to reach the mansion that belonged Minato since he had it built a few years ago.

The mansion was built behind the Hokage Monument and was hidden from view by the tree line in front of it. The mansion itself was a large two-story building that had a large open garden and a swimming pool out back. Just from taking in the structure, it was easy to tell that it could several dozen people.

Minato became one the wealthiest shinobi in the village due to buying several rundown buildings and owning several merchant and trading companies. Despite him being one the village's strongest shinobi, he was also very skilled in running a business, reading, and self-teaching he did on his time off.

Yet, regardless of owning such a large home, he did not live in the magnificent property since it had been built. The mansion was supposed to be used to raise his family in. But when Tsunade gave birth to Fenrir, that soon became an impossible dream as Tsunade refused to live in the village that had taken everything from her. She feared that if she did, Fenrir would be added to the list of people she lost.

That did not mean that he still did not hope for it though. He still took the time to stock up the library with several books and scrolls that held techniques that he had found or created himself over the course of his career. And he had several bedrooms and training rooms that his sons could use when they became Konoha shinobi and decided to move into the village.

When they entered the mansion, Tsunade and the reappointed Sandaime Hokage, went into the main living room where Jiraiya and Shizune were taking care of Naruto and Fenrir. When the mother saw her children with Shizune, she quickly rushed over to Fenrir and proceeded to smother him in her chest. Jiraiya could not help but envy his position since he had been trying to get into the same position for decades, only to be pummeled to near death by an angry Tsunade.

She then scooped Naruto up she held and squeezed him with all the love she could project as if he would disappear from her side at slightest loosening of her grip

"My babies! Thank goodness you're both okay!" she happily cried before she looked down the three whisker marks on both sides of Naruto's cheeks. "Is this the result of the sealing? Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Yes it is, but don't worry about it. This is the extent of it. He won't be sprouting any fox ears or a tail if that's what you're wondering. It's normal to see a few traits like that in Jinchūriki since it's sort of a way to show their connection to a specific bijū. And you don't have to worry about the Kyūbi harming him in any way. Minato placed the Hakke no Fūin Shiki on him and there aren't many seals stronger than that."

Jiraiya would have continued to praise Minato's skills as seal master if Tsunade had not started to glare at him. The praise was just a reminder of what happened to her son. Jiraiya was not surprised that Tsunade felt this way. Despite his good intentions, he had placed a very heavy burden on their son, and he doubted she would ever forgive Minato for what he did.

"So, what will we do now Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked from the side.

"It's simple, we're leaving. I'm not going to stay and let my son become the village outcast simply because of what that bastard did to him! I have no doubt that the villagers and many of the shinobi here will claim that he's a demon and try to harm him in any way possible! And I doubt Fenrir would want to stay in the village responsible for his father's death!" Tsunade snapped, daring her teammate and sensei to say otherwise.

Jiraiya remained silent since he agreed with her leaving. The people would not take kindly to Naruto's presence. A seed of contempt and hatred had been planted in the hearts of many villagers and their future intentions could be dangerous if they were to remain in the village. It would be dangerous for Naruto in his birthplace. Hiruzen also knew this too well as he saw the reactions when details of the foxes defeat were revealed.

"You don't have to worry Tsunade. I won't stop you from leaving if you really wish to do so, in fact, you have my full support." Hiruzen said resolutely.

HIs students were surprised, expecting him to instead argue and convince Tsunade to place her trust in the citizens of Konoha.

"What's the deal sensei? I thought you were an idealist." Jiraiya said.

"I am, but the ugly truth is I know in my heart that if Naruto stayed he would be an outcast. I promised Minato that I would do everything in my power that both his children and Tsunade would be safe and the best way to do that is to let them leave the village. And then there's Fenrir. As you know, he isn't just a Senju, but an Uchiha as well." The only people that knew of Minato's true heritage were the people in this room.

"What does that have to do with anything sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"The Nidaime once told me of the Uchiha are people greatly devoted to love and friendship, yet they tend to conceal their more affectionate traits. When the object of their affection is lost, an Uchiha's love can instantaneously turn into hatred. If anyone in the village were to try and harm Naruto, I have no doubt in my mind that Fenrir would do anything to protect him, even if it meant attacking and possibly killing those dared to harm him. Naruto becoming the Jinchūriki would only make that protection even fiercer. And if anything were to happen to him, Fenrir would fall to Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred. If that happened he would anything and everything in his power to achieve his goals, regardless of the consequences or repercussions of his actions."

Taking his words in, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya were undeniably shocked.

"S-sensei, is this true, how do you know all this?" Tsunade asked, fearful of what her son might become if such a tragedy were ever to occur.

"Like I said, the Nidaime told me this. It was one of the reasons he was so mistrustful of the Uchiha, besides the fact that he had fought them for most of his life. And there's still the other thing…" Hiruzen paused, unsure if he should tell them exactly who Minato's father was.

"What is it sensei? Surely whatever it is can't be as bad as what you just told us." Jiraiya said to Hiruzen, but for some reason, Jiraiya felt that whatever he was holding back on was probably worse than what they just heard.

"It's about the real identity of Minato's father." Said Hiruzen.

"He said that his father was just some random Uchiha that knocked up some fisherman's civilian daughter. By the sound of it, I'm guessing that was a lie." Tsunade stated.

"It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. While it is true that his mother was just a civilian, his father was not just some random Uchiha." Hiruzen resolved himself to tell them the truth. "Minato's father, Fenrir's and Naruto's grandfather, is Uchiha Madara."

There was a pregnant silence. The three of them had their jaws dropped and eyes widened. None were more surprised than Jiraiya. Minato was his student and even he did not the truth of Minato's heritage. Sure he knew that Minato was an Uchiha, it was pretty obvious when Fenrir was born, the Sharingan blazed to life in his eyes a few days after he had been born. Naturally, when that happened, Tsunade marched up to Minato, punched him in the face, and then demanded an explanation that everyone currently in this room was present for. Minato came up with a lie on the spot, but when he was nominated for the position of Hokage he told Hiruzen the whole truth.

"What?!" Were the first words out of Tsunade's mouth after she got over her shock.

"Sensei, are you serious?! Since when have you known and why didn't anyone tell me?! I was his teacher for crying out loud."

"Yes, Jiraiya, I'm very serious. I've known since before he became Hokage. As for why he didn't tell you, it's because I ordered him not to tell anyone until he was ready. Seeing as he's no longer with us I took it upon myself to reveal the truth to you." He told them sincerely.

"You know the whole truth and you still let him become Hokage. Why?" Questioned Tsunade.

"Because I looked past all of that and saw him for who he really was. A kind man with a pure heart that genuinely cared for the village and everyone in it." Hiruzen said with a slight smile. They had to agree with him, Minato was all of those things and more.

"Um, excuse me, Hokage-sama," Shizune said, grabbing their attention, "I was just thinking, but wouldn't they see Naruto differently if you announced his heritage? I sure they wouldn't think of him as a demon or hate him if they knew he was Tsunade-sama and the Yondaime's son. Other than Tsunade-sama and Fenrir, he is now one the last Senju alive and the son of Konoha's hero."

Hiruzen straitened up. "Although could happen, that would only place Naruto in more danger. If word about leaked out, eventually the other shinobi villages. would target him. With his lineage and containing the most powerful of the bijū, all kinds of enemies would stop at nothing to capture or kill him at every chance they get. It's even more concerning with Konoha's military strength weakening as well, so all things considered, it's best that neither of them remains here."

"But I heard that you forbade anyone from speaking of the fox. Besides, you didn't say who the child was exactly, so no one knows that Naruto is the container. Couldn't you just reveal Naruto's heritage without revealing the fact that the Kyūbi is sealed inside of him?" Shizune inquired.

"That more than likely wouldn't work. The villagers would notice the markings on his cheeks and the shinobi that have knowledge in sealing would easily connect the dots due to his age. Word would spread and we would have to deal with the consequences, and that's just within the village. Forces beyond our walls and country would be a given."

Shizune was a little confused at what he meant, but Jiraiya and Tsunade understood perfectly well. For the young Kunoichi's sake, Hiruzen explained further.

"It's simple. If the people of Konoha new that Naruto and Fenrir are Minato's and Tsunade's sons, they would be treated like royalty and spoil them rotten. They could become spoiled and arrogant children that would believe that just because they are the heirs of a prestigious clan, he'd be handed power and strength on a silver platter and would not value hard work, determination and training. He might even look down on others and believe he is their better by default simply because of the name he was born into. There would even be several factions in Konoha that would seek to use his future power and influence." Hiruzen could not help but let out an annoyed scoff. "The most Notable would be Danzō." At the mention of the old war hawk, Jiraiya's face grew serious and Tsunade clenched her fist in anger at the mere mention of his name. "He has already requested that I give him custody of the child containing the Kyūbi so that he can train him to become a shinobi. I'm certain that under his care Naruto would become an emotionless tool that would answer only to himself, especially if he knew who his parents are and the political and business impact that he would carry. Taking everything regarding Naruto into account and Danzō could potentially have all of Konoha under his thumb as a potential Hokage. I don't need to tell you all what a disastrous scenario that would become."

Shizune could not help shutter at the thought of her godson helping that old warmonger into such a position of power. His reputation was not the best amongst the Jōnin that knew of his methods, and from what Hiruzen just said, the farther they were away he was from Fenrir and Naruto, the better.

"I will never let that one-eyed bastard touch a single hair on their heads! I'll rip him apart and feed the pieces to the dogs if he even thinks about it." Tsunade muttered angrily hoping not wake Naruto when she noticed that he was asleep.

Tsunade nodded before she spoke. "Is there anything else sensei? I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, there are a few things I need to tell you before you leave. Before Minato died he left me as executor to his estate in which he has named Fenrir and Naruto as the heirs to everything that he owned.

"Won't the council try to seize everything for themselves since they don't know that Minato-sama has an heir? Shizune asked.

"They've already tried that, but I overruled them. Even if they don't know that Minato, in fact, does have an heir, I still have absolute say over what happens to Minato's possessions."

"Who'll manage everything since I doubt you will," Tsunade asked Hiruzen.

"They'll be handled by an old friend of Minato's, Yoshida Honma. He's the one that helped Minato build everything up. He is a good and loyal friend so we don't have to worry. Everything will continue to run smoothly, but he'll be left in the dark about Fenrir and Naruto in case someone tries to force information out of him. You should also know that Minato has requested in his will that I have all your debts paid off through his fortune." Tsunade felt shocked her. "And before you even try and refuse, you don't need to worry about negatively affecting their inheritance. Even as high as your debts are they won't make a dent. Minato also set up a trust fund for both Fenrir and Naruto that will have monthly deposits and should be enough to allow you to live comfortable lives even if you travel around." Hiruzen ended.

After a few moments, Tsunade got over her shock, as much as the Slug Princess hated to admit, she was grateful to Minato for getting rid of all of her debts and taking care of them all. However, she would still never truly forgive him for turning their son into a sacrifice, regardless of how noble or selfless his reasons were.

"Well, if that's everything sensei, I think that once I acquire everything we need to take care of Naruto and Fenrir, we'll leave tonight." Said Tsunade, as she gently rocked a sleeping Naruto.

"There is one last thing I'd like to say before you go." Hiruzen started, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow at him. "I know that you have good reasons to keep Naruto and Fenrir away from Konoha, but I would like you to consider allowing them to become shinobi of Konoha they're old enough. I'll understand if Fenrir refuses since this place will hold the most painful memory of his life," Tsunade looked about ready to argue, "but before you speak against it, you have to remember that the blood of some of the greatest shinobi, including yourself, runs in their veins. Walking the path of a shinobi is infused into the both of them and doubt you could stop him if you tried. They have the potential to become as great as both of their grandfathers, your great uncle, and their father, maybe even greater, and they'll need the support of Konoha behind them with whatever enemies they may face in the future. They'll need to be there to claim their family fortune and other heirlooms like the Hiraishin scroll anyway, so building a connection would ideal for everyone. At the very least they'll be able to make sure that their property doesn't fall into the greedy hands of the council hands."

Tsunade frowned, but she had to admit, he had a point. After a few moments of careful contemplation, Tsunade spoke. "I won't make any promises about their future in Konoha, but I'll think about it. We will definitely be back to claim their inheritance, so a decision will be made by then."

"That is all I can ask of you," Hiruzen replied with a smile.

"I think I'll head out as well, sensei. It's best that I travel and reconnect with my spy network. We have to keep an ear out for anyone that catches wind of Naruto, Fenrir, or Tsunade. It would be smart to look for anyone or anything that might be a threat in the future as well." Jiraiya informed Hiruzen.

Hiruzen offered them both a small smile. "I guess this is goodbye. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you posted on how we're doing," Tsunade assured.

When the night sky fell and full moon loomed over Konoha, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Fenrir out of the village with no one being the wiser.

The Sandaime looked out of his window towards the night sky illuminated by the moonlight and the stars. 'I look forward to the day you return, Naruto, Fenrir, for I have no doubt we'll be seeing great things from the both of you, just like your mother, father, and grandfathers.' He thought with a small smile. He then turned to the portraits of his predecessors, all of them sharing as the whiskered blonde and the ravenette.

After a few minutes of silent staring and thinking, Hiruzen decided to head home and finally get some much-needed rest.

* * *

(A/N)

This story is a direct sequel to The Original Dire Wolf. That story is not yet completed and is currently being rewritten.

Please pm me know where you find any mistakes so I can fix them.

This chapter has been re-edited.


End file.
